The present invention is related to a replaceable adapter for an earthworking tool, and more particularly to a plurality of such adapters for use on the front end of an ejector bucket or the like.
Ejector-type loader buckets, such as those exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,968 issued Feb. 11, 1969 to T. G. Campbell, include a laterally extending front cutting edge which is subject to wear as a result of performing its usual cleanup and earthmoving operations. When the cutting edge thereof is worn, it is removed by a cutting torch and a new edge welded onto the body of the bucket at considerable expense.
In certain work applications where a more aggressive type of bucket is desired, a plurality of adapters are secured to the cutting edge so that hardened and replaceable wear tips can be mounted on the forward ends thereof. The large majority of such adapters are of bifurcated construction to enable them to straddle the cutting edge and to prevent their dislodgement upon being exposed to high working forces. Unfortunately, the usual adapter extends above the level of the bucket floor so that it would interfere with the forward movement of the ejector blade as it discharges the load from within the bucket. For this reason, and for decreasing the resistance to penetration of the cutting elements into the earth, it is preferable to provide a compact adapter construction in the vertical direction. Moreover, with the ususal narrow adapter the cutting edge would not be protected from wear between the adapters.
Still another problem concerns the matter of directing high working forces through the individual adapters to the bucket without failure of the bolts or welds used to secure the adapters thereto. For example, conventional adapters are narrow, so that they do not bear sufficiently against the bucket to resist certain twisting forces or transverse forces. On the other hand, if a full width replaceable cutting edge and adapter assembly is utilized, it would be excessively large for convenient handling and would be subject to premature replacement because of wear or damage to but one part thereof.